Sweet Valentine
by SSJ2 Silven
Summary: AU: Al and Ed never tried to bring their mother back and live with Izumi Curtis. What happens when you mix a 14 and an 13 year old boy, chocolate lipstick, how its used and no one else is around? Well read and find out! This has Elricest! AlphonsexEdward yaoi! If you don't like yaoi, then don't read this!
1. Curiosity

**Me:I'm SSJ2 Silven! am happy to say that Ed and Al are a nice pair so i'm awrning you: this is a yaoi! Disclaimer time!**

**Alphonse and Edward: SSJ2 Silven does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters! She also does not own KissXSis, just using the idea**

**Me: Thats right! You two boys are so well behaved! So please enjoy the first installment of "Sweet Valentine"! Read and Review please! My first fan fic so go easy please!**

**Alphonse and Edward: *puppy dog eyes* PWEEEAZE BE NICE?**

* * *

Chapter 1: Curiosity

Valentine's Day. A day for people to show their love for someone else. Though the young Elric boys hadn't had really participated in Valentine's Day since their mother died, they still wanted to be with Teacher. In the early morning hours (like 7am), Izumi and Sig Curtis wake up to celebrate Valentine's Day, hoping the boys wouldn't come barging in.

Izumi and Sig walk into the kitchen, nothing but the thoughts of each other dancing through their minds. "The boys are still asleep" Izumi whispers as she takes her husband's hand.

"What is this?" Sig asked noticing that something small had been placed within his enormous hands. He opened the small cylinder to find what looked like brown colored lipstick, but it had a sweet scent. At that moment, unknown to Izumi and Sig, a pair of tired feet were walking down the hallway and hid behind the door, not to be seen.

"It's your Valentines present", Izumi started to explain, "Its chocolate lipstick…pure chocolate. It has to be wet first so it will spread correctly." As she finished explaining, she licked the tip of the lipstick and handed it to Sig. "Put it on me" she demanded.

"Of course" With that Sig carefully applied the chocolate lipstick to her thin lips, and set it down on the table. It appeared to be just normal lipstick to the hidden boy and he looked down at his feet and tried to figure out what was so different about this 'chocolate lipstick' they were talking about.

"Mmm, it's so sweet and delicious" said a deep and growling, yet happy voice.

The boy was starting to get goose bumps at hearing that, then heard a quiet little moaning sound. But when he looked back up in to the room, he gasped loudly at the sight he saw. There was Teacher and her husband kissing, differently than they normally do, right in front of him. 'What are they do-' his thought is interrupted by the sight of Sig removing his tongue from Izumi's mouth and turning to look at the door. The poor boy becomes paralyzed by fear. 'Shimatta' is all that the boy could keep repeating in his head.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Izumi asked patiently. Then she noticed he was looking and pointing at the door to the kitchen, and notices a shadow beneath the door. She carefully puts the lid back on the lipstick and throws it in the waste basket.

"Come out from behind the door. Now!" Izumi demanded to the boy.

The boy peeks his out from behind the door and looked at Izumi and Sig with a sorry look on his face. He slowly walked out from behind the door and stood in front of the door and looked down at his feet.

Izumi walks towards him and says gently, "Its okay Alphonse, I'm not going to hurt you…." A dark aura sets over her and continues in the voice the boys have come to fear, "as long as you go back to bed!" And with that, Alphonse ran off back to his room, slammed the door shut and hid under the covers.

X-x-X

"Alphonse? I heard you get up a while ago. Where did you go?" asked the older of the two brothers, Edward Elric.

"I-I just went to the bathroom Nii-san! Nowhere else!" Al exclaimed trying to hide the panic in his voice. 'How am I supposed to get around this?' Then Al thought of a cover-up. "I just had to pee badly!"

"Al, I know how you are and no one gets this panicky over just going to the bathroom." Ed says quietly while walking over to Al's bed and sits down next to him. "You are the closest person to me that I know Al. Please tell me what's going on with you." even though Ed is trying to help Al feel better, he has another one of _those_ thoughts that started occurring a few years ago. 'He looks so adorable when he's nervous.'

'Hmm..Nii-san has always cared for me even in the worst of times and is just so cute, so guess I can tell him' Al prepares to tell Ed but just before he starts, there is a loud bang, the door slams open and they see Izumi and Sig, walking hand in hand.

"Alphonse, Edward " Izumi talks in a soft voice "Sig and I are going out for Valentines Day, and we are going to let two have a break from your Alchemy training to spend the day together, so be good while we are gone and don't break anything" And with that, the couple turns and leaves the house.

The brothers look at each other with smiles that would let them get away with murder and they hug each other gently, finally getting to be together. Alone.

* * *

**Me: And scene! Gomenasai! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but this is the first fan fiction that I have written in this format (me and my friends ****always**** RPG) so this is very different and foreign to me.**

**Alphonse: Why did you not reveal how much I ****_love _****my Nii-san?**

**Me: Because that's for later, Alphonse.**

**Edward: I just want to jump Al so bad...**

**Me: All in due time Edward. All in due time. Well for those you who have read this, please leave a review at the bottom! Expect more soon, but I have one hell of a time getting to a computer so I have no idea when the next chapter will come out. Until next time!**


	2. Naïvety

**Me: Hey guys! SSJ2 Silven here! Just lettin you guys know, this chapter is going to be one of ****_those_**** chapters *winks* so please enjoy the chapter! Disclaimer please!**

**Alphonse: SSJ2 Silven does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or KissXSis! Can I please hold my Nii-san now? *tackles Ed***

**Edward: Shimatta, Al! Why do you always pounce on me from nowhere?**

**Alphonse: *starts to cry* You don't love me?**

**Edward: I do, but I-**

**Me: Damare! Both of you! Just get on with the damn story...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Naïvety

Ed and Al are sitting on Al's bed until one them finally decides to speak up and break the starring contest.

"Hey Nii-san? Do you know what day it is today?" Al asks in an innocent tone.

'How the hell could I forget? Today is the day I get to spend with _just _my little Alphonse!' Ed starts panicking in his mind but tries not to worry Al so out loud he explains, "Of course! Today is Valentines day, the one day of the year you have an excuse to spend time with someone you love." but much to his surprise, he notices Al's face become engulfed in a bright red color.

'Why do I react like this when I'm around Nii-san? Whenever I'm around him, my heart pounds so much I think it's trying to explode! Why must you be so cute Nii-san?' Al gets so caught up in thought that he doesn't even notice that Ed is staring at him intensely.

"Al, are you feeling okay? You're bright red!" Ed has panic written all over his voice and snaps Al out of his trance.

"Nii-san! Will you be my Valentine?" Al accidentally let that one slip out and was so embarrassed he turned the other way 'Oh god, why did I have to go off and say that? Nii-san is going to reject me! I have ruined our relationship!' as tears start to well up in his eyes, he gets startled by Ed's arms snaking around his torso and pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Of course. I would _love_ to spend my Valentines Day with you, but only if _you_ be _my_ Valentine in return." Ed doesn't even realize what he said, in a _very_ seductive voice, until it was too late 'What just happened? Did just hit on Al? UGH! I was going to wait until he was thirteen to make a move, but looks like it"s going to be two years sooner than I expected, but-' Ed's rant is put to a complete halt when Al leaned over and kissed him gently.

At first, Ed was in a state of shock, but Al pulled away and whispered in Ed's ear "_Anything _for you Nii-san" causing Ed's face to become a deep shade of red. 'How cute! Nii-san is blushing!' Al chuckles and smirks, then kisses him again. This time, Ed kisses him back.

"This wrong Al, you know that." Ed tried to explain, knowing that Al knows that its wrong.

"Nii-san, _you_ know that _I_ know that it goes against the morals of pretty much the world" Al states in smug manner. 'Oh Nii-san, you are so naïve. You have no idea how much I love you, _much_ more than brotherly love. He probably thinks I-' his thoughts are cut short when a pair soft, warm lips brush over his. They break away for air, neither of them having a lot of experience with kissing.

"Al, I don't care if the world doesn't approve, I only care if you do." Ed said. He hugs Al, but Al gets up right after and walks away. Ed's face drops the smile, but then Al stops at the door and turns around to face Ed.

"Stay right there, Nii-san. I am going to go get something." Al says with smirk across his face, due to Ed blushing at Al's seductive tone.

X-x-X

Izumi and Sig decide to eat lunch at a nice diner, hoping to go through a nice walk in the park afterwards. Izumi orders a Monte Cristo, eggs and a hashbrown with a fresh cup of coffee. Sig, being the big guy he is, orders a large plate of barbeque ribs with extra barbeque sauce and, just like Izumi, a fresh cup of coffee.

"It's nice to have a day away from the boys once in a while. Sometimes it get tried of having to heal their wounds every single time they spar." Izumi gives off a chuckle, knowing that even though they are a handful, she loves them as if they were her own children, since they don't ave any parents. "At least I know they will enjoy their time alone. hopefully they will _finally_ realize their feeling towards each other." Izumi ends up with a content look on her face.

"I know. They grew up together practically joined at hip. They only had each other after their mother died, not to mention that their _father_ left three years before _she_ died." Sig stated, knowing that the brothers have had an _attraction_ towards each other for a few years now. They first noticed it from Ed

~Flashback~

"Al! Where are you? I never meant to piss you off!" Ed yelled, searching desperately for his little brother. 'Why the hell did I have to say that to him? I know he has sensitive feelings, but I don't know what I said to piss him off!' Ed runs through the fields for a good half hour, until he spots Al off in the distance. He comes up on Al who is asleep on the ground. Ed can't help but think to himself 'Al looks so peaceful and cute with the sun making his skin glow.' but suddenly realizes what he just thought of, causing a slight red blush play across his face. 'Do I seriously think of Al as someone I'm attracted too?' He shakes away his thoughts and carries Al back to Teacher's house, taking the hour-long walk back to think over his feeling.

"Where have you been Edwar-" Izumi is cut off by seeing a peaceful Alphonse sleeping in Ed's arms.

"Gomenasai, Teacher. I'm going to carry him up to his room so he can be more comfortable" Ed whispers, trying to keep quite so they don't wake up Al. Ed walk past Teacher and carries Al to their room and lays him down,very carefully, then sits on the edge of the bed next to Al's hip. The moonlight made Al's light gold hair an angelic glow. 'Why do I feel like this just looking at him? I-I can't help but want to feel his soft lips against mine...' he is pulled from his thoughts when Al starts moving.

"N-no...N-Nii...san...dont...leave...me.." Al mutters quietly in the midst of his slumber.

"Don't worry Alphonse, I promise I will never leave you" Ed whispers quietly in Al's ear and Ed pushes the hair covering Al's face out of the way so he can admire the beauty of his younger brother's flawless skin. What Ed doesn't know is that Izumi and Sig are coming down the hallway to check on Al, and they stick their heads into the door slightly only to find something they didn't excpect. They saw Ed pushing the hair out of Al's face, then lean down and kiss the younger one's lips.

'Holy Crap! Ed has _those_ kinda of feelings for Al?! It was always obvious that Al likes Ed like_ that_, but I had no idea that Ed liked Al like that. Then again, he is _ very_ protective of Al' Izumi ponders in her mind, how they can have such feelings for each other.

~End Flashback~

"It's just amazing to see how protective they are of each other. They only let the other one know how their feeling and hate showing their emotions to other people." Izumi just smiles at the thought of the two boys being together, finally learning what true happiness feels like.

X-x-X

'I wonder what it is that Al is going to bring back with him?' Ed ponders the options, and looks up to see Al holding a tiny black tube. "Umm, Al what is that?" Ed asks, his curiosity peaked.

Al turns bright red "T-this is something that I want to show you how to use. I-its a Valentines present. Trust me, Nii-san. You will really like this." Al strides over Ed and hands him the little package.

"Ch-chocolate lipstick?!" Ed exclaims in surprise having just newly opened what Al brother to him. 'I wonder what this is used for...'

* * *

**Me: Muahahaaa! I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger! Sorry about the filler, I thought it seemed appropriate.**

**Edward: Do you keep doing this? We get to the good part and you cut me off you damn bastard!**

**Me: Its my damn story and I can do whatever the hell I want to!**

**Alphonse: N-Nii-san, calm down! We'll be getting to the good stuff in the _next_ chapter *smirks***

**Me: *snickers* Of course, as long as the lovely people don't flame when I warned them that this is a yaoi! Take it away boys!**

**Edward and Alphonse: Please leave a review for SSJ2 Silven and tell us what you think of our _relationship._**

**Me: Nice job boys! Well thanks to all who view this! Until next time!**


End file.
